osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Kitsune
History and Hierarchy The Kitsune are a race of guardian fox spirits located primarily Japan, first originally made through olden magic by total accident about 10,000 years ago, the sheer excess of it in one ruin specifically affecting 4 vulpine that happened to wander inside. Upon stepping into these ruins, the 4 foxes were altered by the magic within, absorbing it all for themselves to then become the first 4 Kitsune. These 4 Kitsune were the only ones of their kind, able to make more Kitsune in a similar manner to how they themselves were made, each one making their own group that would then become the 4 clans. Due to their origins of being born through magic, Kitsune are beings born from magic and made up of it, but have a genetic structure that allows them to act out and live as other normal species do, though their is one difference. Upon death, due to their magical births, Kitsune do not leave behind corpses, their bodies instead turning into a fine, powdery dust laced with magical properties. This powder is often called "Fox Dust" due to its origins, and in the past, Kitsune were hunted down for it, leading to their large distaste for humanity in now stable present times. As a social hierarchy, the Kitsune have four main clans based in different regions of Japan, the clangs ranging in size, their size dictating how much territory they have in within the country. The clans consist of the blood relatives of the main family, as well as branch families from both the mother’s and the father’s side of the family. While the four clans differ by their size and beliefs, there is one constant amongst them: The political system. The hierarchy of power within each of the four clans follows a system of the head of the clan at the highest power, with a council of elders below them, and the general population further below them. The Head of the clan has the most power as well as the last say in decisions, while the Elders, being highly regarded in the clan, have a say in what the people do. However, the Head of the clan is still more regarded than the Elders and his word will be taken above them. In other words, the Elders act more as a group of advisors with little sway or power. While Kitsune are primarily based in Japan, some can be found in other countries. However, the only established clans reside in Japan itself, making Kitsune found in other places around the world roamers with no real alliance, more akin to wondering vagabonds. These are, however, quite rare to encounter. Types Kitsune don't any abilities beyond becoming two-tails, instead simply gaining exponential power each time.a new tail is gained. Due note the information given is simply of a Kitsune of that level at base, this obviously able to be trained to be increased, though it should be noted as well that this won't be by much. One Tail During the period of only having a single tail, all Kitsune remain as foxes, lacking the magical energy needed to transform into a human. Upon becoming a two-tail, they may change between the two as they please. They're capable of make small, ember like flames, though this is about it. Two Tail A one tail become a two-tail beyond 100 years, now able to take a humanoid form and awakening to their illusionary abilities. Two-tails can only affect one of the 5 senses at once, not being able to go higher and breach say two or three. These are rather limited as well, only ever being simple and not very complex, only able to affect one person at an effective rate. As for their fire, they are more versatile with this as it does not take much of their magic, though they're only versatile on a basic-scale. Three Tail A two tail becomes a three-tail beyond 300 years, not gaining much besides better control over their basic abilities. While they're able to deceive multiple senses at once, this is only one a very basic skill, more moderately being able to deceive a single one. While they can potentially affect multiple people, the same issue as with two-tails apply, these needing to be basic. In terms of fire, they improve in basic control. Four Tail A three-tail advances to a four-tail after 600 to 650 years, further increasing their power. In terms of an illusion, they can moderately affect 2 senses, able to affect it for up to 3 people. While they're able to do more with more people, these are only with simple illusions. Four-tails are able to increase the size of their flames, allowing for more creative uses as they're no longer limited to its base size. Five Tail A four-tail advances to a five-tail past 1000 to 1050 years, their power once again increasing. They're able to affect all 5 senses of a single person with an illusion, effectiveness lowering at 3 people, unable to affect 5 more people there are past that as the effects than dwindle down. Their flames gain a higher heat intensity, becoming more dangerous by proximity for fear of being set aflame simply by being near. Six Tail A five-tail turns into a six-tail past 2000 years, their power explosively increasing. They're able to affect 25 with a moderate illusion, inducing all 5 senses no less, the issue as with all tails happening that they can't do this with 26 people and need to lower the senses induced, losing effectiveness the more there are. There fire simply grows in intensity and size, able to melt most metals with ease. Seven Tail A six-tail turns into a seven-tail past 3000 years, their power again increasing explosively, being able to affect 75 people at base without breaking a sweat. As said earlier, the same issue as with all Kitsune and their illusions apply. Their fire further increases to the point it's able to burn most structures with ease, needing magical or heat resistance to counter it effectively. Eight Tail A seven-tail transforms to a eight-tail upon 8000 years, their power rising to unprecedented levels At base, their illusions can affect about 3,000, give or take a few hundred individuals. Their fire can burn away at even high-leveled heat and magical resistant materials and barriers, making them extremely deadly. Nine Tail An eight-tail transforms to their final form, a nine-tails, upon reaching 10,000 years of age. At their most powerful, at base, a nine-tail can bewitch the entirety of a small city or large town with little difficulty, and their flames are practically uncounterable, requiring very high-level durability or magic to do so. Their power is nigh unstoppable for most, marking them off as large country-wide threats. The Clans Traditionally, the last name is passed down from the mother and the husband takes his wife's last name. With the head being an exception. If the head is male the wife takes his name, as do the children. Although with one exception, being the Fenna line, who has only had female heads. Aki The Aki Clan are the designated Autumn clan amongst the four seasons, acting as the Guardians of Balance. Currently they are based in Tokyo, being lead by Nagisa Aki. The present heir of the Aki is''' Yume Aki. ''' The Aki clan takes care to balance their skills in both physical strength and magical prowess. They are also fairly equal in their genders. The clan as a whole has intense beliefs that focus on keeping balance between the forces of order and chaos, the sides of good and evil that one must never totally overpower the other. Fuyu The Fuyu are the designited Winter clan amongst the four seasons, acting as the Guardians of Self. They are chiefly based in Osaka, being lead by Yukiko Fuyu. The present heir of the Fuyu is Kouki Fuyu The Fuyu clan, over the many generations, have focused more on their magic and mentally training themselves, giving their members a rich variety of magic they are capable of. They have chosen this route over physical training, putting them at odds with the Natsu. Due to their choice in a magical focus, the females are more numerous with their higher potential with magic among the Kitsune race. Natsu The Natsu are the designiated Summer Clan amongst the four seasons, acting as the Guardians of Form. Primarily based in Nagano, they are lead by Shido Natsu. The present heir of the Natsu is Kamiko Natsu The Natsu clan has had a long standing belief that strength is a Kitsune’s most prominent skill, causing them to physically train extensively beyond their limits. Due to this, the clan is more comprised of male members, their natural talent in strength pushing them ahead. There are still female members, and they tend to be as strong as the male members of the clan. While they are largely lackluster in terms of magic, shunning its usage, they do have a higher resistance to illusions due to their intensive training. Fenna The Fenna are the designated Spring Clan amongst the four seasons, acting as the Guardians of Nature. They are mainly based in Kyoto, being lead by Touka Fenna. The present heir of the Fenna happens to be Haruhi Fenna. The Fenna clan, like the Aki clan, have focused on balancing their skills in magical and physical strength. The Fenna have deep rooted beliefs that the natural world must be kept alive and well, arguing that the Mother Earth should be protected at all costs. Their belief that humanity is the prime perpetrator for harming the Earthis has lead to a rather large distrust of humans in general. So much so to the point that the Fenna clan isolated themselves completely for 200 years, only recently emerging with no clue on any of the societal or technological advancements made during their isolated time. Extra The clans relationships are rather tense, stemmed from the fact that they have separate beliefs on how to protect the physical world and how each goes about it. Though, that ends up being largely affected based on the current head's belief. Currently, the Fenna clan is on good terms with all 3 clans due to the current head feeling that conflict will only affect the balance of the world. The other clans have a more tense relationship due to the heads having conflicting interest, the greatest conflict being between the Fuyu and the Natsu clans due to their beliefs and powers being polar opposites. To help ease tensions, the clans have a meeting every ten years to share news and to encourage camaraderie amongst the clans. While this meeting is for the heads to discuss politics, and only the Heads themselves and their heirs are required to go, it eventually becomes something more similar to a large social gathering with all the clansmen, drinking and partying alike happening for all. One clan is held responsible to prepare the location and accommodations of the meeting each and every time, going in seasonal orders that follows Fenna, Natsu, Aki, and Fuyu. The meeting held last was hosted by the Fenna, who rented out an entire 5-Star hotel for the occasion. This means that the Natsu are up next in hosting the most present meeting, coming up in only a few short months. Unfortunately, Osaka Gakuin was founded in the middle of Fuyu Clan Territory. This became an issue when some members of the various clans saw promise in the world-renown school in how it could teach their young ones about the world. It was voted upon, and agreed by the clans that the school would be neutral territory, as to allow young Kitsune to attend and learn amongst others. The clans selected a representative from each clan to send to Osaka Gakuin and inform the principal of their agreement. The principal at the time agreed, bringing the student council at the time in for a opinion who were under agreement as well. So hence, the school was officially made a neutral zone for Kitsune of any clan. As a way of honoring the agreement, the future Kitsune students would be given a Pin representing their clan that would show they are protected by the neutrality agreement of the four clans, as a way of showing their protection. Any Kitsuen not aligned with the four clans is devoid of this pin. Inherent Magic and Abilities For any Kitsune, tails is a representation of their level of power. Tails are gained in two ways: Age. and exposure to magical energy. Kitsune will grow tails naturally with age as their magical powers grow, with the age gaps between each tail increasing. They can also gain a tail if they absorb massive amounts of magical energy in concentrated amounts, the amount needed growing drastically with each tail due to how they scale. The number of tails determines the powers given, though what they can do depends more on age. Meaning, if a two tail gained a third tail through magic absorption rather than age, they would be able to use more magic, but not able to use it as well as a Kitsune that got that tail through age. Also, for tail absorption, to gain their next tail through age they must wait for the time to naturally come once again. Meaning, if a two-tail took magic and became a 3 tail at age 200, he would need to wait until 600 to get his 4th tail, like every other Kitsune. This makes the wait time for tails much longer. Among the popular forms of non-racial magic among Kitsune is one that has been coined as 'Beast Form,' working as a form of shape-shifting that allows a Kitsune to turn into an enlargened form of an animal of their choosing at well. They are, however, locked into picking only a single animal. More on the side of this, Kitsune can revert back into their fox forms whenever they please, though there no real benefits to this physically or magically. Save they can attack with claws and teeth. Moving on to racial abilities, although each Kitsune has their own unique aptitudes and potential and may delve into arcane arts of their choosing, they are all capable of the same two things, these listed below. Fox Fire They are all capable of producing fire. The color of the flames are unique in that they are based on the Kitsune's own desires and beliefs. Kitsune are immune to their own flames though, are not immune to the flames of others. Illusions They are also capable of illusion based magic, affecting the 5 basic senses of sight, sound, smell, touch, and taste. Touch and taste are however more difficult to fool than the former 3, requiring certain finesse most Kitsune don't have. As a note, with each tail these powers grow exponentially, though not as to say a lower-tailed Kitsune can't simply train to hone their abilities. Playability First Years are allowed a max of 3 tails, while Second Years are allowed a max of 4, and Third Years are allowed a max of 5. Teachers are allowed a max of up to 7, as that is the longest a Kitsune has ever lived in recorded history. 8 and 9 tails are left unplayable. Category:Lore